


Compilation of Story Ideas

by Missingwings



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missingwings/pseuds/Missingwings
Summary: A compilation of FFVII one-shots and story ideas that I probably won't turn into full length fics. Various pairings and story ideas, AUs, time travel, crack, etc.





	Compilation of Story Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> “Normal speaking”  
>  _Lifestream person talking/word emphasis_  
>  _“Mental speaking”_
> 
> AKA Zack has too much fun teasing Cloud from the Lifestream, and Cloud can’t do anything about except pretend it’s not happening.  
> He’s rather proud of how composed he pretends to be. Zack is just mischievously amused.

 

_Ya know, most people enjoy the chance to socialize with their friends._

“I’m not most people.”

_Obviously. I’m just saying-_

“Don’t you have something better to do than criticize my social life?”

_Your lack of it you mean? Not really. Aerith’s stalking Tifa and Reno, or Tseng I can’t remember, so I can’t hang out with her. Angeal’s following Genesis around-_

“As usual?”

_Yep, as usual. Not sure what he’s up to, but apparently he’s been hanging around Kalm lately. Angeal won’t tell me anything, and Aerith doesn’t care enough to look into it, so I have no idea. Plus I like following you around, so I’m not about to waste time tracking him down only to find out he’s reading on the beach or something._

Cloud sighed, leaning further over his bike as he raced over the road. He loved Zack, he really did, but sometimes he could do without having the man in his head. Especially when he was trying to make deliveries.

_Anyway, Angeal’s following Genesis. So I don’t have anyone to hang out with._

“So you’re bothering me instead?”

_You know you love it, Spike!_

Cloud sighed.

_Look at it this way, I’m making the journey more interesting._

“Interesting, huh…”

 _Well, I could make it_ more _interesting…_

“Don’t you dare. I’m on a schedule, and I don’t have time to be sidetracked.”

Zack chuckled in his head, voice low and rumbling. It sent a shiver of anticipation up Cloud’s spine, which he ruthlessly crushed.

_You sure?_

“Zack.”

_Alright, alright. Maybe later, then._

The low-spoken words were accompanied by the ghost feeling of two hands sliding down across his sides in a teasing action. This time, his shiver was physically impossible to suppress. Cloud clenched his teeth and leaned lower against Fenrir, speeding up incrementally. Zack still noticed, and let out a chuckle that was far too seductive for Cloud’s own good.

It wasn’t fair.

 _“Zack_. I’m trying to work.”

_I’m not stopping you._

“You’re distracting me.”

_You’re good at multitasking._

“Not when you’re involved.”

_Is that a compliment, or…?_

“Something like that.”

_… Thanks?_

Cloud huffed out a chuckle and leaned right to guide Fenrir onto a side road leading to the WRO headquarters.

As he parked next to HQ, he noticed a familiar helicopter. “What is Rufus doing here?” he murmured.

“Apparently he has a meeting with Reeve. Or so the Turks say.”

Cloud glanced over at the ex-Turk, unsurprised by his sudden materialization. “Vincent.”

“Cloud. Delivery?”

“Paperwork from North Corel. Barrett found a new oil field.”

“I see.”

With a wave, Cloud made his way to the briefing room, knowing that Reeve was expecting him.

_Bets on walking in on them with their pants down? Literally?_

_“No bet.”_

He rapped the door three times and waited five seconds before walking in. That would give them time to at least get a couple of steps away from each other if he was catching them in a… compromising situation.

He was relieved to see them across the table from each other when he walked in. That was an improvement over the last four times he’d dropped by in the last month. Even if there was a lingering smell that his enhanced senses picked up. He ignored it and walked over to Reeve, dropping the box on the table next to him.

“Barrett sends his regards. He found a new field.”

“Oh really? That’s excellent!”

He made a noncommittal noise, then tensed as he felt the pressure of hands on his hips and breath in his ear. He forced himself not to react to the blatant invasion of his privacy, knowing that the invader was invisible to all eyes in the room.

_“Zack.”_

_Whaaaat, this conversation is gonna be boring. Might as well…_ His tone dropped into something darker. _… entertain myself._

Cloud’s miniscule hitch in breath almost gave him away, but he kept his face as stone-like as possible.

_“I’m working.”_

Zack nuzzled his neck. _So am I._

_“Zack!”_

The dark chuckle in his ear warned him that this would not be a fight he would win.

_“Why do you enjoy torturing me?”_

_Only sexually, and you love every minute of it. The thrill of being right in plain sight, at risk of being caught… you can’t help yourself. You can protest all you want, but…_ Zack lightly bit the sensitive juncture between his neck and shoulder. Cloud suppressed a shudder. _… you and I both know you get off on this. Don’t you?_

Cloud swallowed and focused back on the events at hand, valiantly attempting to ignore his phantom best friend/lover.

Reeve was finishing up a spiel and Cloud managed to catch the tail end of it, despite his distraction. “-Edge could probably use some more solar panels.”

“It probably couldn’t hurt,” Cloud agreed, and was proud of himself for keeping voice steady, “though I think that Junon needs them more.” Especially with Zack doing THAT with his tongue.

“Most likely,” Rufus interceded smoothly, “though installing more panels will cost quite a bit of money, considering the combination of both materials, for the power lines the panels and the collection generators combined, and of places to put them. Especially if you go the water route, again. In Junon, at least.”

“And I suppose you’ll be donating money to the cause?” Cloud asked dryly, using the action of crossing his arms to hide his sudden shift of weight backwards, into the hands roaming his torso and mouth nipping at his neck. He felt Zack smirk against his neck and tensed as the man suddenly bit down harder. He covered his sudden gasp with a few coughs.

_“Damnit, Zack!”_

_Don’t pretend you aren’t getting off on this._ Zack chuckled, sliding one hand along his hips and squeezing his hidden erection. Cloud clenched his teeth tightly to hide any reactions, grateful for his loose pants and side cloth. _Your body’s giving you away._

“Are you alright?” Reeve looked concerned. Rufus had a brow raised curiously.

“I’m fine.” Cloud waved them off, hoping they wouldn’t notice any change in his voice from Zack’s roaming, and not so roaming, touches. “Just some dust from the road.”

“You could get a mask,” Rufus pointed out.

 _You could._ Zack purred. _I don’t really like it when you’re gagged, though. It stifles all the pretty sounds you make. Though you do look good with something in your mouth._

Cloud determinedly swallowed his whimper. He would _not_ break so easily, damnit! “I could,” he acknowledged tightly, “but I’m not fond of the idea.” As Zack squeezed him again, he abruptly turned to Reeve. “Any deliveries you need me to make?”

Reeve looked startled at the suddenness of the question, but quickly recovered. “Ah- no. Not at the moment.”

Cloud nodded, forcing himself to unclench his hands and drop his arms to his sides. Zack immediately began sliding his hands along them. Cloud forced himself not to twitch like he wanted to. “Then I’ll talk to you later. Let me know whenever.”

“Ah, right of course.”

Cloud inclined his head to Rufus, then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He quickly sped along the hall, as quickly as he could without running, until he got outside. He slipped into a back area out of the way of anyone accidentally stumbling across him, and slumped sideways against the shadowed wall.

 _I’ll admit, I’m impressed._ Zack murmured, teeth tugging at Cloud’s ear. _You held up surprisingly well considering the circumstances. You didn’t give yourself away, I don’t think they even noticed something was really wrong._ His hands slid back along the blond’s hips. _I think that sort of… dedication… deserves a reward. Don’t you think?_

Cloud couldn’t choke back a whimper at the words. Especially when they were accompanied by the feeling of Zack’s full body pressing hard against him. “Zack.”

_Hmm? What’s wrong?_

“Zack, quit-” he arched as the invisible brunette bit down hard on his neck again. “-I have… stuff to do…” He panted. “And this is so _not the place_.”

 _You sure?_ Zacks hands dipped low again, causing Cloud’s head to drop.

It was very hard to affirm the question when Zack was touching him like that.

He pressed clenched fists to the wall, allowing his forehead to drop against the cool surface. “I- ngh… Zack…”

He suddenly stiffened at the sound of footsteps. “Zack!” he hissed. “Stop! Someone’s coming!”

He could feel the man’s pout against his neck. _Damnit… is it really that big a deal?_

_“Yes!”_

A few moments later, Tseng stepped around the corner, looking harried. He faltered at the sight of Cloud, before understanding and sympathy crossed his normally blank face as he took in the blond’s position against the wall.

“You too, huh?”

Cloud recalled Zack’s earlier comment about Aerith following Tseng around and grimaced in sympathy. “Aerith?”

The Turk sighed and nodded. “Zack?”

Cloud tensed as Zack resumed his earlier ministrations. “Yeah.” His voice sounded strained, even to him. _“Zack, quit!”_

_Why? It’s just Tseng._

_“Who it is isn’t the problem!”_

Tseng hissed out a breath. “ _Aerith_!” Cloud could hear, distantly, the Cetra’s laugh.

In a sudden movement he shoved himself off the wall, prompting a startled noise from Zack.

“I’ll see you later.”

Tseng gave him a distracted nod as the blond strode past.

_You’re cute when you’re flustered._

_“Damn it, Zack!”_

The ex-SOLDIER just laughed.

**. . . . .**

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
